


Remain Silent

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Betting, Desk Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Remaining Silent, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you can’t shut your mouth for a moment.” </p><p>Malik took Altair's challenge too serious, and Altair is not pleased with it, trying to make Malik talk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Silent

“You really are a poor excuse for an assassin,“ Malik contended and turned his back to the bookshelf to face Altair, who was standing in front of the Dai’s desk, his face hid deep in the hood.  
“You sure are a disgrace to the brotherhood; I am surprised that you’re not ashamed of yourself.” He lifted his hand on his hip and glared with fury at Altair. 

Altair’s hands became fists and his body was shaking. He licked over his dried lips, but didn’t dare to meet Malik’s wrathful eyes. “Who are you to complain about me?” he countered with a shaky voice. Malik’s eyebrow moved up and his mouth formed a sarcastic smile.

“Who I am to complain about you? Wow Altair… just… wow.” His hand rested now on the desk and he let out a hoarse chuckle. The hatred was audible. “My dear friend, you just risked the life of two brothers, plus your own. And you’re telling me, lecturing you is wrong?”  
Malik’s tone hurt and Altair cringed during him talking.

 

“You complain too much, Malik.”  
The Dai let out a loathing sound. “I can say whatever I want, to whom I want. And you’re no exception.”  
His finger was pointing at the still solid standing assassin, whose fingers were drumming nervously on his robes. “Just tell me my next mission and you won’t have to see me.”

Malik yelled instantly. “Oh you go nowhere! You showed us all again that your incompetence and arrogance is deadly, literally, to the order. But I’d appreciate if you’d go off my eyes. You give me a headache.” He moaned in pain and turned back to the bookshelf to continue searching for a specific book.

Altair stood on his place for a few more moments and gathered enough courage to rejoin Malik’s objection. “I bet you can’t shut your mouth for a moment.”  
And so he left, leaving a smirking Malik behind.

Challenge accepted, novice, he thought to himself and continued his work.

 

Altair walked to of the bureau as fast as he could. He was sick of Malik’s complaining, sick of him arguing, sick of seeing just the flaws. Sick of Malik.  
This day he saw as a day-off. But Malik would yell anyway at him being lazy. It was his fault anyway. Well, he didn’t want to send him out. So Malik better shut up.

He felt awful. Not because of the situation with Malik, but also because his novice-rank now. Some of his brothers lost their respect for him and threatened him like, a novice.  
And worse.

As he sat on a roof, he bit in his robes and cursed in it. His bite was so strong that his jaw went tense and his gums began to hurt. All his fault. He HAD TO talk and talk and talk. Malik is talking continuous and it-is-annoying.  
It doesn’t even matter what Altair does or says, Malik is never satisfied.  
He wishes to change it, but how?

Altair’s eyes wandered through the view under him. The sun began to set and the wind blew pleasantly. Just what he needed after a hot and exhausting day. 

The streets crowd disappeared the later it became. And with them all leaving, silence laid over the paths. What a relaxing silence, Altair hummed in this mind.  
He needed to get his thoughts together, needed some rest. Altair leaned back and folded his arms behind his head and looked to the colour changing sky. The blue changed into an orange, then to a scarlet red and faded finally into a deep black with some shining light here and there.  
These were moments he usually didn’t like to spend alone, but as he though about Malik again he frowned and shock his head to get rid of the image of him.  
This moment was his and his only.

 

“Dai, thank you for letting me in for the night”, the young assassin said cheerful to Malik.  
Malik shrugged and shoved the young man with a hand wave away. “Umm, have a good night, Dai.” The man was confused but accepted Malik’s wordless gestures and left him alone.

It was easier than he thought to keep his mouth shut. Today was a quieter day and if someone asked he just wrote his answer down.  
And Altair hasn’t showed himself since then. Suited him just fine.  
So he got enough time to finish his work and even more. Novices were afraid of him anyway, so they didn’t bother talking to him much. As before: suited him just fine.

And not talking or arguing spared his nerves. Well, spared everyone’s nerves. 

It was a win-win situation and Malik wasn’t hurt about it. He enjoyed the silence.

___

 

Altair slept the whole night on the roof (it was more comfortable than he expected) and got up together with the first sun rays. He stretched his still tired body and yawned serenely. Slowly and still yawning he shoved his body up and stretched his arms again by leaning forward and trying to grab his feet.  
A morning routine of his.

After that, he got up and looked around. Some people already began to work and it was also his time to get his next mission done. Or first getting a mission at all.

The thought of hearing Malik’s endless complaining let him moan in humiliation. But it was no option to avoid Malik all the time. So…, let’s face him and get done with it, he whined in his thoughts.

 

“Malik”, he asked for his presence as he entered the bureau.  
“I’m ready for your lecture. Let your fury out.” Altair leaned his body against the Dai’s desk and hid his face deep in his hood, like the day before.

But this time, Malik said nothing. Well, he turned away from his bookshelf to face the assassin, but no word left his mouth. It was shut.

“Don’t play games with me. I’m ready for everything you have to say.”  
Silence.

“Malik, what is this?” Altair muttered in confusion. Malik just smirked and tilted his head to the side.  
“Ouh, I see,” the assassin shifted his weight over, so he could sit on the desk now. “You took that serious? Really?”

Malik shrugged and turned away again. “Now this is interesting.”  
The Dai swallowed as he noticed the vicious grin on the assassin’s lips. Quick he tilted his head away so Altair couldn’t the sudden blush.

“But Malik, I want to hear your lovely voice,” the sarcasm was definitely there. But Malik couldn’t tell from the sudden fondness in Altair’s voice.  
Oh no.

Altair slid over the desk and laid both hands on Malik’s shoulders. “Is there nothing that could make you speak again? Y’know I was looking forward to your lecture today.”  
Malik shock his head heavily and was irritated by the hands sliding down his body. This-soft-touch.

“Hey, Dai…” a force turned Malik around, not violently, but fondly. His mouth kept shut, still.  
Altair moved his stupid face closer to Malik’s stupid face. Their nose tips touching.  
Malik didn’t know if he should protest, or how.  
“You playing the mute makes me angry,” was the last thing the assassin said before he pressed his lips against Malik’s, still shut.  
No noises.

“You won’t talk?” the grin on his face grew bigger, and his voice was barely as whisper now. “Oh I will make you do more than that.”  
Well this was a clear message.

Altair licked over Malik’s shut mouth. Malik swallowed hard and had to hold back a squeak. He shock his hand and laid a hand on Altair’s chest, trying to push him away. But he couldn’t.  
His body was not under his control.

“Talk already,” the assassin pulled on the Dai’s coat to pull it off and his amber eyes shined as he worked his hands under Malik’s robed to touch the hotter becoming skin. That’s how he wanted it.

Malik managed it to move his hand up and pull away the other man’s hood, to stare right into the glimmer in his eyes. “Want me to stop?” he chuckled into the question and hid his face in Malik’s neck. “Tell me to and I will,” then he started to lick his way up to Malik’s ear, where he started nibbling on it. “Just say it,” his voice was now just a heavy breathing. 

It was too hard to hold a silent growl back now, but it was loud enough for Altair to hear it.  
His head moved back and his eyes were piercing Malik now. “Yes…” Altair moved one leg between Malik’s tights and pressed him against the desk. “More”, he implored. „I want more of this.“

Malik didn’t know what to do, and his discomfort grew as Altair kissed his lips open-mouth, asking for entrance.  
But he couldn’t, couldn’t open it without making a sound. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice how Altair took off his robes. Now he was lying there on his desk, bare-chested, held down by a hand with only four fingers.

“Relax,” Altair whispered husky and moved his mouth back to Malik’s skin. The teeth he felt bit their way down from his neck to his belly button.  
Malik couldn’t help but hum as hands moved their way into his breeches and patted him softly.

But the humming was not enough. Altair dug his nails into Malik’s tights and gave in a passionate kiss. He opened it and the other’s tongue used the opportunity to occupy his mouth and claim it for him. As Altair slowly pulled on the breeches to put them off, Malik helped him by kicking his boots off. Fuck it; he was so ready for this.

Altair giggled into the still lasting kiss and pulled slowly away. When he was done with Malik, he helped him to undress himself. 

“Malik”, he groaned into Malik’s chest as he moved his hand down is an insane slow pace.  
“Malik, I want you to tell me what to do.”

Malik sighed from deep his throat and whispered under gasps. “Altair”, he spoke finally, (finally!) and wrapped his arm around Altair’s neck to drag him closer. “In me”, was all he said.  
Altair smirked lustfully and found him kissing Malik again, “as you wish.”  
One of his hands moved downwards to Malik’s already grown erection and wrapped his hand around it. The other hand searched its way through the desk to find a little pot.  
The oil it contains was for Malik’s hand to keep them moisturize during the whole writing in this usually dry atmosphere. But it was misused by Altair by digging two of is fingers in it and then pushing those fingers into Malik. Right away, both of them.

He seemed to be pleased by Malik reaction of hissing and growling too loud that he feared someone could hear them for a moment. But the fear faded quick as Malik’s hurtful hissing changed into a pleased moaning. And his concern faded away in the same way.

But still, the Dai was talking too less for Altair. He wanted him to cry, to beg.  
As he thought Malik was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out and dug them again into the oil to make himself ready for the next step.

Malik turned himself over and bended for the other male. The desk was a little slippery from their sweat and the oil Altair just threw over.  
Great.  
This just meant more cleaning later.

His thoughts got interrupted by Altair pulling himself into Malik. In his surprise he moaned louder than he wanted what gave Altair a wrong idea.  
He now began to thrust him hips harder than usual into him. This was a whole new sensation, and he kinda enjoyed it.  
“F-faster”, he hummed and bit on his lips for saying this.  
Altair stopped for a short moment to lean over and breath into Malik’s ear, “you see. It wasn’t so hard, was it?” And he obeyed his favour.

Both moved in a steady rhythm, one being louder than the other.  
A lot time passed since they got so intimate together. So they both enjoyed this moment in ecstasy.

___

 

“You see. You just need to ask if you want something.”

Malik pressed his hand on the area above his ear and started massaging it. “Maybe when you won’t be so rough the next time I’ll have the opportunity to ask for it.” Altair chuckled and made an attempt to leave the bureau to go on with his next mission.

But stopped for a moment. “Malik, I think after a good lay you seem calmer. I should tame you more often” and a fat grin appeared on his lips.

“Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind, Altair.”


End file.
